My Childish Captain
by Secret Otaku19
Summary: Luffy X Nami One-Shot! Luffy, the childish captain of the Straw Hats had a short conversation with the navigator about being an adult. (Takes place after Punk Hazard and Before DressRosa.)


**One Shot about LuNa!  
>Someone requested it. :D .<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Onami-san!" The young boy, Momonosuke shouted and hugged the navigator's chest. Being weak to children's charm, Nami hugged the boy back.

"Momo-chan, is everything alright?" Nami asked while patting the boy's head gently.

The library door opened and revealed the young Straw Hat's captain. "Momonosuke! We're not done yet!" He argued.

Momonosuke turned to look at Luffy. "It's not my fault that the sandwich is in the table unattended!"

"But it's mine!" Luffy said.

"I already ate it!" Momonosuke argued.

Nami sweat dropped at the scene. "Luffy, he's only eight years old, why are you arguing with him?"

"Old or not, that doesn't change the fact that he ate my sandwich!" Luffy whined.

Momonosuke pouted and stepped on Luffy's toe.

"Ouch!" Luffy said. "That is it, you little guy!"

The two brawl like little kids. Nami separated the two. She smacked Luffy's head. "Luffy! He's just a kid!"

Momonosuke hugged and cried in Nami's chest. He, then, grinned evilly at the captain. Luffy gaped at the little boy's scheme.

Luffy huffed angrily and walked outside the library. Nami sighed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Evening came and Nami was on duty to watch. She saw the young captain sitting on his favorite seat. "Luffy?"

Luffy sensed Nami's presence but he didn't turn to look at her.

"Are you mad?" Nami asked quietly.

"Not really..." Luffy answered.

Nami rolled her eyes. "If it's about earlier at the library, I'm sorry alright? I shouldn't hit you like that."

Luffy looked at her and grinned. "Then, I forgive you!"

Nami sat behind the Sunny's head, facing her back at Luffy's seat.

"Nami?" Luffy started.

"What is it?"

"Am I really childish?" Luffy stared at the sea.

Nami chuckled. "Now, you noticed?"

"Oh, I am." Luffy said quietly.

Nami noticed something about her captain. "What? If you're thinking of maturing like Zoro and the others, you should stop."

Luffy glanced at her.

"Straw Hats's captain is childish. He acted like a child and think like a one. But when it comes to trouble, he's always there to save us." Nami look up at the starry sky. "I really much prefer the you now."

"But, I wanted to be an adult too." Luffy pouted.

That's so like her captain. Nami smiled and sat beside him. "Why?"

"No special reason." Luffy grinned.

Nami loved that grin of his. It's his trademark. Nami cupped his cheek and caressed his scar under his eye with her thumb. Luffy looked at her big and brown eyes. His heart was beating rapidly. His palms are sweaty. His instinct kicked him and leaned in slowly towards the navigator.

Nami looked at her captain and noticed that he was leaning in. She smiled. Her hand that was in his cheek, slide down in the back of his neck. Luffy's hand intertwined with hers. Nami slowly pulled Luffy's head. That was it, their lips touched. Luffy could feel her soft lips. Nami continued the kiss with tenderness. Luffy imitate her in the kiss. He couldn't have enough of her sweet lips. His hand, unconsciously, went to the back of her head and caressed her hair gently. Nami could feel goosebumps at the kiss. The kiss was not fierce and forced. It was full of gentle and sweetness.

"What was that?" Luffy blinked.

Nami looked at the sea in front of them to hide away her blush. "That was an act of an adult."

Luffy made an 'O' mouth then grinned. "Does that mean I'm an adult now?"

Nami giggled at her captain's statement. Luffy still has that child part but she loved it. "Congrats." She stood up and was about to walk away. She felt Luffy grabbed her wrist.

"Luffy?" She looked back at her captain and noticed his face was tainted pink.

"C-can I do it with you again?" Luffy shyly asked.

Nami felt something swarming inside her stomach. "On one condition."

"I don't have money to pay you." Luffy pouted.

"Not money..." Nami kneeled beside him. "You only have to do it with me, and not to anyone else. Promise?"

Luffy's grin widen. "Promise! I won't do it to Usopp nor to Zoro!"

Nami mentally face palmed. "That's a start then. Good night, captain."

Luffy stood up and placed a quick kiss on Nami's cheek. "Ah, I'm so hungry... I wonder if Sanji left some food in the kitchen." Luffy walked away leaving the red faced navigator.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yep! Yep! Yep! **

**What do you think about my LuNa one shot?! **

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Check out my other stories! **

**Please R&R... **


End file.
